


All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Lucifer is alone in the penthouse with the idea of Chloe Decker playing in his mind...a fantasy soon becomes a reality
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional, not my characters

Lucifer’s hand moved slowly across his cock – the lube warming up under his palm and meaning each pump of his wrist slid amazingly.

There she was again, Chloe's face and body appearing behind closed eyes and imagination and Lucifer began to jerk himself off faster, feeling sparks of pleasure shoot along his skin with every expert movement of his hand.

"Chloe" her name fell from his lips in a whispered moan, he couldn’t help it – her presence in his mind only doubling his arousal and causing his fingers to flex over his hard shaft as he gripped himself tight and pumped quickly. The sound of lube under his palm increasing in frequency and became matched by another quiet moan that fled Lucifer’s mouth as a result of the pleasure coursing through his veins.

* * *

The club was as loud and bright as ever, a display of people dancing in a distinct lack of clothes that Chloe tried to walk past in search of Lux's owner. She could see one of his bartenders from across the crowded floor passing someone their drink and with much effort she managed to push her way through the people to reach them.

“Hey, is Lucifer in?” she asked politely, having to almost shout in order to be heard over the music.

“He’s upstairs" the bartender shouted back, Chloe smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Thanks" 

* * *

Lucifer felt more turned on than he had been in a long time, the mere idea of his Detective proving more attractive than any scantily clad model he could easily lead up to the penthouse, her image making his breathing grow just that bit heavier with the tug of pleasure getting stronger, strangely stronger than usual but he didn’t complain. Lucifer’s spare hand glided down from beside him to scratch manicured nails across the smooth skin of his upper thigh and elicit a gasp from the man in question, ah yes – his recent bout of mortality proving a welcome addition to the mixture of sensations that danced on the border between pleasure and pain in the most delightful way.

"Chloe...” this time the name was louder, breathier, his hips bucked upwards subconsciously when he touched his sensitive tip.

* * *

Chloe headed to the elevator she had been in only a few times, knowing he never bothered to lock the thing she easily got in and started to rise up to Lucifer’s penthouse in search of the man himself. The elevator came to a halt after about twenty seconds and Chloe watched the doors part open in front of her, the living room was devoid of people and she furrowed her brow in confusion from his lack of guests.

Walking further into his apartment Chloe opened her mouth to call out his name but the sound of her own was heard coming from the bedroom, she recognised his voice but it was tinted with a whispered moan and suddenly Chloe fell to realisation. She could’ve left, could’ve gone back home and ignored what she heard but something had her walking towards the source of the sound, walking towards the sound of her partner and quietly climbing the few steps that led to his bedroom.

Her eyes fell onto Lucifer’s splayed out body, his hand moving over his cock and his chest rising and falling in a deep rhythm that matched his breathing, she couldn’t look away, it was too late to feign ignorance and claim the noise to be something innocent - she didn’t want to look away. Chloe stood in the doorway of his room and watched Lucifer tighten his wrist and pull out another moan that made her cunt tingle in response.

He was still unaware of her presence with his eyes closed and mind preoccupied with the subconscious image of the woman who unbeknownst to him was playing the part of audience in his fantasy, Chloe couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt upon watching him like this, invading his privacy, and as much as she wanted to watch the whole show she reluctantly went to leave.

With quiet footsteps she took a stride backwards but something blunt collided with her heel on the floor, something metal that clanged louder and suddenly her heart stopped dead in her chest. Lucifer’s eyes shot open immediately as he bolted upright in bed, then he saw her – his hand furiously scrambled to pull the sheet over his naked body and hide his erection from Chloe’s sight.

“D – Detective” He said with an awkward smile and a pink blush painting his cheeks, he tried to get his breathing under control as Chloe stood dead still at the side of the room.

“I – I, I um, the case - sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to – to...” she sputtered. Lucifer laughed with increased awkwardness, running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat.

“No, no of course of course, please um, so we um, any closer to finding our killer?” he asked, trying to break through the discomfort in the air.

“Should I..go? We can, we can talk another time if you’re...busy or whatever”

“No, no" he answered a little too quickly, “the case is important, anyway, not like you haven’t seen all this before, right Detective?” Lucifer managed to regain some of that confidence in his voice that Chloe was used to, she laughed quietly and closed her eyes for a moment. With fumbling hands she opened the file she brought with her and took a step toward the bed, holding the brown folder out toward him from a distance.

“So, um, we found a similar case from a few y-years back, same cause of death, the victims were both female English teachers, brown hair, found with chalk lodged in their throat post-mortem. We’re thinking serial killer with a grudge, obviously trying to send a...message" Chloe managed to hold herself together long enough to get out the information, she couldn’t block out the image of Lucifer in her head, seeing him like that made her feel differently about him, made her feel...annoyingly aroused.

“Yes I see, scorned student perhaps?” he asked, looking up from the file to link eyes with Chloe, the woman who’s name was previously falling from his lips in a moment of pleasure, the woman who’s eye contact he was holding too long for it to be brushed off as casual.

“Do you want to um, sit, sit down?” he asked, shifting across the bed to make room at the edge for the Detective, waving his hand over the area in reference.

“I, I really should be going. It’s late, I don’t wanna keep you up" “You sure? We could, discuss the case a bit more" he added, and when Chloe looked as though she was going to turn him down again he said:

“I wanna know more about the, the other case – the older one” Lucifer held the file up in front of him. Chloe looked down at the folder in his hands, she didn’t want to leave, but the tension was real and being in a awkward situation was never great for either of them.

“Um, okay, okay sure why not" she let temptation get the better of her and stepped toward the bed, sitting on the edge facing her partner, her naked partner...they looked into each other’s eyes again and this time there was no denying the connection between them, Chloe found herself being drawn in closer by some invisible pull that made her brain start to mist over – this must be what every woman in Los Angeles feels like, attracted to Lucifer by a force they couldn’t control.

Lucifer looked back at her, his lips ever so slightly parted and the voice in the back of his head telling him to move towards her, and so he did. The two of them slowly gravitated toward each other and Chloe let her hand fall to his torso, the warmth of his skin felt nice under her finger tips but the sudden touch made Lucifer blink.

“Detective...” he whispers the word softly, fondly, his voice deepening in tone. Chloe smiled, Lucifer’s favourite term of endearment it seemed was applicable to any situation, he held such affection and emotion within the few syllables that Chloe could tell exactly what he was feeling by the way he said it, a feeling of comfort washed over her when he relaxed slightly under her touch.

“You don’t have to do this" he whispers again but this time her mouth is closer to his and it draws his line of sight down to where she lightly parts her pink lips and leans in further.

“I want to" she replies softly, much like him, her hand is slowly trailing down his flat stomach until the cool silk of his sheets hits her skin and she pauses.

“If you want this too" she adds, it seems like a question and Lucifer is throbbing about three inches away from her fingertips and there aren’t enough words in the English dictionary to describe how much he wanted her at this moment.

“I’ve always wanted this" his response makes her smile again, Chloe’s lips are beautiful and mere millimetres away from him and suddenly Lucifer finds it hard to breathe. The universe is sitting on his lungs but the initial touch of her mouth made his entire body melt and drift away and all he knew in the world was that he wanted her, wanted to kiss her – Chloe pushed forward and their lips connected harder, moving into each other as Lucifer’s hand subconsciously rose to her cheek to hold her face as they deepened the embrace with his tongue sliding into her mouth and meeting hers.

A soft moan is muffled by their kiss as she bites his lip and runs her tongue inside his mouth in the most seductive move Lucifer has ever been party to, keeping contact with the Devil Chloe manages to climb fully onto the bed and straddles his sheet covered waist in a burst of boldness neither of then expected.

The bulge of his erection is firm against her backside and it was her turn to moan at the heat radiating off his firm, muscled body while their kiss became more frenzied. Chloe glides her hand up to the dark hair of her partner and runs her fingers through the base of his skull before she gives an experimental tug and beams at the small groan of pleasure it drew from him.

She was about to have sex with the man every woman in LA associates with a good time, having interviewed many of his past lovers it is safe to assume he knows exactly what he is doing, even though Charlotte Richards told her she was different, Lucifer was different around her. They’re both making soft noises and Lucifer’s hands are gripping onto her waist as she grinds against him and feels the hard outline of his interrupted erection.

Alas the air that he only recently needed to breathe was running out, Chloe was feeling a similar need for oxygen when she pulled back from the kiss and let her forehead rest against his – the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing slowly returning to a normal rate as Chloe shifted in his lap and made Lucifer lift his head to shoot her a look of confusion when she began to move.

“Detective?” There was that word again, this time spoken in confusion yet still soaked in an affection that seemed utterly genuine and unconditional, but he seemed worried, worried that he’d done something to upset her, throw her off.

“Stand up” she said, demanding yet kind and Lucifer found himself climbing off the bed from under the sheet and thus exposing his heavy erection, he didn’t question her orders and when Chloe stood almost pressing up against him he smiled endearingly. A comfortable silence hung in the air between them until her smile changed into something...different, suddenly Lucifer saw a spark of confidence and something exciting flickering in her eyes, her hands lay flat on his chest and pushed just hard enough to send him collapsing onto the bed sat down.

“Good Devil" she praised somewhat mockingly, yet the words simply added more fuel to the fire in the pit of his stomach, burning a flame of arousal that pricked at his groin and sent blood flooding down south in his warm body. Chloe dropped to her knees in front of him gracefully, placing her hands on his bare thighs so she became eye level with his wet tip.

Lucifer’s eyes were growing darker and darker and Chloe flashed him a smile before her tongue flicked out her mouth and circled the pink skin of his head. She took her time in tasting him and feeling his skin, licking up the side of his shaft before her lips pursed around him and sucked him further into her mouth. Lucifer groaned quietly at the warmth enveloping him and sending a feeling he could only hesitantly describe as heavenly through his body, it felt amazing – a lot more amazing than usual, he seemed more sensitive somehow and the way Chloe swallowed around him had his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

_His eyes flew open and Lucifer sat straight up in his bed, covered in a sheen of sweat and an erection hanging between his legs. He was dreaming about Chloe, about Chloe...doing things to him, he couldn’t help a light blush forming over his cheeks from the realisation. Wiping a hand across his brow Lucifer collapsed back against the sheets with a deep breath._

_“What the hell was that?” he whispered._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you wish to give feedback. Much appreciated.


End file.
